Solve for $x$ : $5x - 3 = 7$
Explanation: Add $3$ to both sides: $(5x - 3) + 3 = 7 + 3$ $5x = 10$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{10}{5}$ Simplify. $x = 2$